This invention relates to abrasion resistant rubber compositions. Polyurethane rubbers have been known to be the most useful elastic materials having high hardness which require the abrasion resistance, for example, solid tires, snow removing plates, the rollers of rice-hulling machines, rubber screens, the parts of crawler, belt scrapers, spider couplings, various rollers, the parts of belt hoppers, sleeve hoses, shoot liners, and the like.
However, the polyurethane rubbers have various drawbacks, for example, the cost of the raw materials is high, the curing time is long, the physical properties at a low temperature are poor, the heat resistance is poor, and the abrasion resistance, flexing fatigue resistance and heat evolution characteristics are insufficient, so that the products produced from the polyurethane rubbers are not satisfactory as an industrial usage and the development of the other suitable materials has been demanded.